duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Larissa Masters
Basic Information Name: Larissa Masters Tradition: Order of Hermes (House Ex Miscellanea) Kinfolk: Shadow Lords Occupation: Law Student | Paralegal Phylactery: Magic Ring Model: Ashley Tisdale History Born to a Garou father and a kinfolk attorney mother, Larissa grew up more or less normally for a well-bred Kinfolk of the Shadow Lord Tribe. Raised to be obedient and well-mannered, she was to be a prize for a well-positioned Garou. She attended private schools growing up, where she proved to be a clever girl who always did well in classes. She was instilled with a respect for her heritage and an interest in law from a young age. She learned some of the stories of her Tribe, all in preparation for the day when she would take a mate and perform her duties for the Tribe. All this in addition to the curriculum taught at the schools. Her life was pretty average for someone of her breeding and situation. Still, she would sometimes wonder if there was more she could be doing with her life, though she'd never bring such things up t her parents or family. Its not her place. Her life didn't start veering off its path until she graduated high school. It was at her graduation party that she received it. It was a graduation present, though to this day she doesn't know who sent it. There was a small box, addressed to her. When she opened it, inside was a ring. a beautiful golden ring set with a ruby. She admired it for several moments. When she put it on, everything flooded into her mind at once. her eyes were opened to the true nature of Reality. While she had the insight, it wasn't until a chance meeting with Mr. Laris, a favorite teacher from her high school, a few days later that she would be set upon her path. They talked briefly, and when she told him about the ring and what happened when she put it on, he scanned her and found that she was indeed Awakened. He brought her to meet with some colleagues of his. Soon, she was brought into mage society and into their Tradition, the order of Hermes. because she didn't fit neatly into any established House, she ended up in Ex Miscellanea. It actually suited her just fine. Once again she was juggling mundane and not-so-mundane educations. Studying Pre-Law in college, and the ways of magic. When she finished her Pre-Law studies, she went on to law school, with some funding from her parents, and some work as a paralegal. At twenty-five, she transferred to Denver for her last year of law school. She told her parents that she needed a change of scenery and that there are more opportunities in Denver, which is true. What she left out is that her Chantry disbanded after some infighting amongst the leadership left the group unable to fend off an incursion from rival magi. So she's in Denver, finishing her law degree and looking for paralegal work. With any luck, she'll be able to finish her degree and aid her family. She does worry about what will happen if they ever find out the truth about her ring. She knows the Tribe's views on mages. And she isn't sure which would be worse, being shunned by her Tribe or being forced to give up her ring, the source of her magic. She found out early on that the mysterious ring that sparked her Awakening is also tied to her magic, somehow. Without it, she can't do any magic whatsoever. Research during her days at her old Chantry revealed much of the ring's history. Apparently, it has been tied to the magic to many magi over the ages. perhaps these are her past lives, but if they are, she can't remember them. Another interesting thing learned, her ring isn't the only one of its kind, but one of five. The greatest of the magi who were tied to the ring utilized all five of them. Perhaps one day she'll find the other four and increase her magical potential. Increase her power. It is a goal of hers, but not the only one. For now she is trying to get established in Denver. She's got a place to live and enrolled in law school. All that's left is looking for work, and perhaps finding a new Chantry. She continues her research into the whereabouts of the other rings. One day, she hopes to find them. Until then, she'll simply have to make due with the power she has. Its been a long, strange road for Larissa. But the rewards at the end of that road... she can only imagine. Addendum: Things have not gone as smoothly in her new city as Larissa had hoped. Less than two weeks after moving into her new apartment, she recieved a call from one of the local sherriff's deputies, another kinfolk by the name of Rain, that she is on a list of kinfolk targetted by the Black Spiral Dancers. So much for keeping stress to a minimum. Character Stats http://www.im-chat.com/users/charsheets/csheet.asp?id=20230 Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Kinfolk Category:Order of Hermes